Stories by the Bedside
by Digimon Dreamer
Summary: When Crona has a nightmare, its up to Maka to try to make up a bedtime story to help him. Of course, Crona and Ragnarok join in on telling it too. Based off of ZeroVX's fanfics: "Errors in Continuity" and "Errors in Continuity Special: Soul Eater"


**Author Notes: **Hey guys! I finally found time to write something but I chose not to update any of my fanfics right now. I wanted to instead try a very short story. I had planned on it only being a oneshot, but it got too long so its now going to be two parts.

Pretty much, its a fan-fanfic. I wrote this fanfic based on another fanfic written by ZeroVX.

This fanfic is based off of his fanfics- "Errors in Continuity" and the Soul Eater spinoff, "Errors in Continuity Special: Soul Eater". So if you haven't read those fanfics, this fanfic won't make any sense- sorry. But for those who have, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Soul Eater, nor Teen Titans. I also don't own nor write "Errors in Continuity"/"Errors in Continuity Special: Soul Eater" as that is by ZeroVX along with his OC Subarashii.

Enjoy and try to stand the crack.

Oh yes, and it contains spoilers for both ZeroVX's fanfics as well as spoilers from the Soul Eater manga! Just needed to mention that...

Well, as I was saying- ENJOY!

...

**Chapter 1: Nightmares and Fairytales**

* * *

><p>Things were certainly taking awhile.<p>

How long had it been since the Host had called them back to the theater anyway? How long had it been since she and Crona had went, and while Maka knew that Crona would usually go more often than her considering he was the one stuck with double duties, the swordsman also hadn't gone back in the past few weeks.

Maybe the Host had forgotten about them?... no, get ahold of yourself Maka. Like he would forget about them considering what Crona had told her before- back when he had his discussion with the Host and had actually talked with him.

The Host was using them in order to open up the way to many different dimensions in hopes of connecting as many as possible. For the very sake of curiosity… so, there was no way that the Host would just forget about them.

So what was he planning?

Maka's mind continued to run on overdrive, the wheels in her head turning as thoughts and theories crowded the space in her head. Why would the Host not call them? Was he planning something that could very well make the next time worse than before? Was it some kind of secret project he had been working on this whole time as he watched them read fanfics? She could only imagine the man muttering to himself, the thoughts flowing in his words as his ideas were laid out in full.

And now, he may try to perform one of those ideas.

She and Crona had to be prepared for whatever the Host would throw at them. Maybe they could think up a plan for themselves? Yet, there was no telling what to expect so maybe a plan wasn't a good idea?

But then what?

Her thoughts were stopped short, like a train running into a brick wall and those broken bricks going everywhere like her train of thought was now. It was all broken. It had been a shrill cry of terror or desperation… whatever it may have been, she felt her blood run cold.

Because she had just heard Crona scream from his bedroom.

At break-neck speed, Maka rushed out of her room, buttoning up the last of her green striped pajamas that she had been changing into just a moment before, and quickly turned to the last door in the hallway.

A few feet from the bathroom, just enough that Crona could rush into it every 2am that he had to go without making a sound in the rest of the apartment. Soul had agreed that was a good idea since before, Crona's room had been the furthest from the bathroom and so, every 2am, Soul would awake to the sound of Crona's tiny 'eeps' and 'meeps' as the boy had been trying to find his way in the darkness. After that, Soul had to change bedrooms with Crona. Not that Maka had minded, that meant Crona was next door to her.

Which in turn, is why she had been able to hear him scream now.

Unlike Soul, Crona never locked his bedroom door as he was afraid of being trapped and locked in his room, not that Maka blamed him of course. He had good reason to be scared of that. And thanks to that, Maka didn't even hesitate to open up Crona's door and rush into his room.

Looking over to the pinkette's bed, she spotted small pink hairs sticking out from the top of his blanket, which he had holding over his head.

The light of the room was lit by the skull shaped Shinigami nightlight in the corner allowing Maka to easily walk over to where Crona was hiding. She step sided over a few objects on the floor: Some pencils, crayons, and one picture that looked unfinished. A picture of a few stick figures, one of the stick figures was holding- no, it was hugging the other stick figure. She carefully picked up the picture and set it on the nightstand next to Crona's bed and she sat down in the chair nearby.

"Crona, its Maka. I'm here." She cooed, knowing it wasn't good to question him automatically and it was already clear that the reason he screamed was not because he was in danger. There was no one else in the room, no white haired albino nor a playful purple cat. It was just the two of them now. She patted the blanket. "Please Crona; there is nothing to be scared about."

"I-I'm not scared…"

He pulled the blanket down, revealing the tears streaming down his face and his quivering lip. "I… I." His mouth was dry, he couldn't speak the words. But as he tried to speak again, Maka put her finger to his lips. "It's ok, just calm down a minute and then tell me." Grabbing ahold of his head, her hands brushing his cheeks, she gave him a light peck on the forehead. As soon as her lips had touched his skin, Crona's face turned a bright red and stayed that way even when Maka returned to her earlier position next to his bed.

Good, he didn't seem so upset anymore- more like completely flustered.

"Now tell me- what's wrong Crona? Why did you scream?"

He turned towards her, his eyes searching frantically for some hint of an extra emotion, anything other than that serious tone that Maka was giving him then. But there was nothing. So there was no way he was getting out of this, no matter how long he kept his mouth closed. In the end, Maka always knew the right way to get him to talk so there was no fighting it.

"I…I-" He licked his lips in order to wet them as his mouth was still quite dry. "I had a nightmare." Fearing some kind of negative response from Maka, he buried his head in his blanket and covered his eyes with its fabric.

But the next moment, he felt Maka wrap her arms around him. With it, a feeling of warmth tingled through his body. "It's going to be ok. I promise. I'm not angry or upset- don't you worry."

"Maka-chan… it was a really scary dream." He mumbled, his words being almost unnoticeable thanks to the blanket. But Maka was able to hear him and subsequently began to run her hand down her back and over again in hopes of comforting him. "What happened?" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask then, but she was curious.

She saw him tense up and began to hear small sniffles coming from him. "Crona, I don't-"

"I dreamt of what could happen to our real selves." Those words came out so quick and yet there was a slight monotone voice to them that Maka wasn't sure Crona was being serious. But he had to be as he gripped the blanket closer to himself and soon the fabric had become to dampen in certain spots as the tears started again.

Damn it Maka, try to remember- what happened in the last chapter? It only took a minute for those bits of random knowledge to remind her of the newest chapter, chapter 93. There were the issues on the moon, the verbal fight between Death the Kid and Justin, but nothing too bad and- oh wait… there was that beginning part with her real self, the real Maka and Spartoi had arrived in Italy and were going to find the real Crona. That meant the upcoming clash between her and Crona was inevitable at this point. Was that what Crona was worried about?... Of course something of that matter would give him a nightmare.

But still Crona wasn't done speaking.

"I saw you, um… the real you fight me. Well, I was there watching you fight me in the church. But they couldn't see me, so I was just observing them without getting involved." He gulped for a second, and his left hand grabbed his right arm, the signature look for his nervousness. Whatever he was about to say wasn't pretty.

"They were fighting for awhile. You landed a few good blows but nothing I couldn't take. And then, I saw me try to use the Mad Blood move again, yet you were too quick. In this moment of using the Mad Blood, the Black Blood was weak and thus, I was defenseless against it. A blade could easily cut me then in that moment… A-and that's what you counted on. I watched you aim for my torso and then with one swift cut, you were able to separate my upper half from my lower." He took this moment to catch his breath as Crona had already started hyperventilating and it was clear how badly this whole thing weighed on his mind.

To think that he would have a nightmare about it…

"After that happened, I saw you cry and… there was nothing I could do about. One moment I was alive, the next you had k-killed me and I was just a soul floating in the air in front of her. And I was watching that the whole time, unable to do anything else. So I just started screaming."

"And that scream is what I heard in my bedroom." He nodded in reply to Maka's comment. "I'm worried. What if something like that happens?" As his tone reached a point of desperation, Crona lifted his face from the blanket and held onto Maka, afraid to let go lest something terrible occurs. His arms were wrapped around her chest, and his head leaned against the pajamas she wore. He didn't even care how close he felt to Maka at that moment, he wanted to be with her then. He never wanted to lose her and especially, he didn't want to die leaving her alone.

"I'm not going anywhere." Maka tried again to comfort him but found it more difficult this time around. "And you aren't going anywhere either." He shook his head. "How can you be so sure?" His fingers dug into her pajamas, the fabric beginning to stretch but she wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm scared that if something happens to my real self, then something will happen to me. If the real Crona d-dies, then what if I _disappear_?"

It was true what the Host had told him before, that even if they were alternates versions of the actual characters from the story; they still were just as real. But that meant they could also die. And just how different were they from their real versions? If something happens to one, will it affect the alternate? Their story was still ongoing which meant anything could happen and thus, anything could happen at any moment that could change his whole thought process of just how different he was from the real Crona.

And because of that, something might happen to him that he can't prevent.

"Crona?"

Hearing Maka's voice, he directed his attention to the scythe meister and was greeted with the sight of Maka's frowning.

Was she mad at him? Oh no, he didn't know how to deal with making her mad! He was just worried but Maka must be fed up with that! Hadn't they already had a discussion about their worries about being alternates to the actual ones? She must not want to hear this sort of discussion again? Now she was going to-

And then he watched that frown turn into a smile.

_Now she was going to smile? What?_

"Please Crona; I'm sure if something like that was true then the Host wouldn't even have tried to bring us into this to begin with. If we could die at any moment, why try to make us read fanfics and attend? I'm sure he knew what he was doing when he made this all possible."

It made sense. Why else would they be working for the Host if there was some kind of flaw that they could die or disappear and leave the Host's work unfinished?

But still Crona wasn't so sure… why did this still feel wrong?

"Well then- what are we going to do now?" Maka exclaimed getting more comfortable in her chair causing Crona to let go of her and sit back in his bed. "What are you talking about Maka-chan?"

She gave him a smirk that just screamed 'trouble'.

"I'm going to help you get back to sleep obviously and how else than with a bedtime story?"

Just as before, Crona's face was bright red. He never imagined the idea of Maka trying to read him a story and it felt weird but also nice at the same time. He wasn't going to complain.

But she waited for a response from Crona, yet got only a small nod. That was good enough.

But there was one person against the idea and he made his thoughts known. Crona's head was pushed down as Ragnarok appeared from his back, and waved his tiny white fist in Maka's face. "You are going to tell him a bedtime story? Oh that is just rich! Way to act like a mother again!"

Maka had to resist the need to slam one of her many books into Ragnarok's head, knowing that if she were to do that Crona could get hurt and that was not good for trying to get someone asleep. Unlike Black Star, she didn't count comas as sleeping.

"Now Ragnarok, Crona and I are just going to make up a story together to help him fall asleep… so if you want then-"

"Why would I want to help you?" He hesitated for a minute though. "But I don't mind listening and putting in my own thoughts every so often." His ping pong eyes glanced over at Maka and he silently enjoyed the disturbed look at Maka was getting on her face. But he knew that later she would thank him. Once the story got up to speed, he would help make it better than anything the flat chested bitch nor his pussy of a meister could think of.

Maka sighed before turning back to Crona, who had lifted his head back up. "So, what sort of story are we going to do?"

Crona shifted a bit in his bed, clearly unknowing of what to do. Maka snapped her fingers. "We could base our story on an already existing story, if that help? That way we can focus more on trying to make it different! Our own special version! How does that sound?"

The pinkette seemed to like that idea and thus, wrapped the blankets over himself and directed all his attention to Maka. She gave him a smile before thinking.

"Ok, I got it. How about Cinderella?"

Crona shrugged and Maka chuckled. "You know, you could give your opinion right?" His eyes glanced from her to his blanket, where he was currently fumbling with his fingers. "Well this is y-your story though Maka and I-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I already told you before; this is both of our story. We will make it up together." Crona's expression lit up as he heard that. Maka really did want him to join in on the fun. "Ok! I-I'll try my best!"

"Oh please." Ragnarok interjected.

"Shall we begin?" Maka questioned before giving a glare towards Ragnarok. "Yah!" Crona exclaimed, ready to show Maka that he can think up good ideas. Maybe she will be impressed?

"_Ok, once upon a time, there was a boy named Cronaderilla-"_

"WHAT?" Ragnarok shouted out, pointing his fist once again at Maka. "You are kidding me! Crona is the main character! And… wouldn't it be 'rella' not 'rilla'?"

Maka scoffed at the Black Blood creature. "I think Crona makes a good main character. And about the suffix thing- rilla sounds like a good boy version of rella. I can't have Crona sounding like he has a girl's name!"

"Doesn't stop him in the other departments."

"Shut up."

Crona had been looking back and forth between Maka and his partner, and he moved more into his pillow. "I don't know how to deal with you guys fighting…" he whispered, getting Maka's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry Crona!" She patted his head. "Do you not want to be the main character? I don't want to embarrass you."

He shook his head. "No, I don't m-mind. It's…" It was nice to think that Maka thought he would make a good main character. Though, he knew that Maka would make a better main character of a story. She would be the confident hero dressed in knight's armor. Nothing would scare her and she would be able to protect everyone she cared about. Using the blanket, he hid his blush.

"Well, back to the story now…"

"_Once upon a time, there was a boy named Cronaderilla. But he also didn't look much like a boy and more like a girl, which was quite a distressing point for him. And because of this, he was…"_

"Dressed up in many maid outfits!" Ragnarok interjected, as he waved his arms in the air trying to emphasize his idea. "No." Was all Maka said.

"Come on! You said I could join in!"

"FFFFF- FINE!"

"_Great- ok, so this pussy looked like a girl and his evil stepmother, …um, Arachne, would dress him up in maid outfits for her pleasure! She would take sexy pictures of his underwear too. Though that was only because she questioned if he wore any to begin with or if he would just wear a dress!" _Ragnarok seemed satisfied at the moment as his speaking turn came to an end and he wore a smug smile on his face.

Thankfully, Maka was able to continue then.

"_Now even though Arachne was… um, known to take pictures of him, she didn't just DO that. No, she made him clean the house, wash the dishes, and work on the clothes."_

"_Like cleaning the lingerie!" _

"_Yes Ragnarok…" _She held back her need to yell at him since that wouldn't help the situation. _"Now one day, Arachne got an invitation to the ball. It was from the King-" _She stopped and looked down at Crona. "So who should the king be?"

It only took him a few moments before he blurted out a name since it was the first he thought of. "Subarashii."

Maka shrugged. "Ok then!"

"Woo- way to give him more of an ego, Crona!" Ragnarok pulled a few strands of hair on Crona's head causing the boy to yell out. "Stop it!"

"Well, this is your own fault. What if Subarashii learns out this? That stupid ass pirate."

"_As I was SAYING!"_ This got the two boys to stop. _"King Subarashii had planned a ball to be held on his space ship and all sorts of people and creatures were attending from many different planets. So it was, a 1/1000__th__ chance that the Gorgon household had gotten an invitation. Arachne was excited."_

"_And the pussy was relieved that it meant that Arachne wouldn't try to have sex with him for a night!"_

"_RAGNAROK!... oh whatever, I'm done fighting… so either way, Arachne asked for Cronaderilla to make her a dress. But he wasn't skilled with how to sew."_

"_He didn't… r-really know how to deal with something so sharp." _A tiny voice whispered and Maka smiled, happy to see that Crona was trying to help. "So what happened next then Crona? How did Cronaderilla make the dress?"

Crona fumbled with his fingers once more before he snapped his head back up. "He could wish really hard and then…"

"Oh I see what you are trying at! Go on, go on!"

"_R-right… so Cronaderilla was sad because he didn't know how to deal with making dresses and he knew that he couldn't just sit in his corner all day either nor hug his pillow. So he just wished. He wished that someone would help him. And when this happened, a bright light flashed and suddenly there was a fairy. She had two pointy ears at the top of her pink hair, both of which was covered in greyish fur. A fluffy tail came from her dress, black stripes going down it. "Hello Cronaderilla, I'm going to help you. My name is Kim."_

Maka chuckled at Crona's choice of a fairy godmother. _"Fairy Godmother Kim was quite worried about Cronaderilla. She knew that Arachne treated him unfairly so she had appeared when he finally had wished for her. "Will you help me? I need to make a dress but I can't." The pinkette cried as the other pink haired individual in the room watched him with sad eyes. "Ok, I'll be happy to." And with that proclamation, she snapped her fingers and before her, appeared a black spiderweb like dress."_

"_And being spiderwebs, it was easy to see all the good bits! Kim was VERY pleased with her choice." _Ragnarok gave a thumbs up and a wink.

"…_So Cronaderilla was surprised by Kim and smiled as he took the dress. "Now I won't get in trouble!" But Kim shook her finger. "But you won't be stuck up in here." He tilted his head in confusion but before he could get an answer out of her, Arachne rushed into the room. It was clear that Arachne couldn't see Kim. But she did see the dress. "My, what work you have put in it!" She exclaimed taking it."_

"_But before Crona could shield his eyes, Arachne had already unclothed herself to put it on. Such was that of a molesting stepmother, she wasn't afraid to show Cronaderilla everything!"_

"_T-thankfully it was quick and Cronaderilla had covered his eyes, so when Arachne was fully clothed he looked back to see her in the dress. She looked kind of creepy to him. But she seemed pleased and thus, grabbed ahold of Cronaderilla, taking him out of the door with her. When they were in the front room, Arachne handed him a list of all his chores. "Be sure they are done when I get back!" She screamed causing him to flinch. Oh if only he could go back to his corner."_

"_Luckily, after that, she left allowing Cronaderilla to relax. But not for long when Kim appeared beside him again. "She is gone! Let's get you into a nice looking suit! Something… with coattails!" She snapped her fingers and suddenly, Cronaderilla was dressed in a fancy looking suit with black and grey colors, complete with two long coattails that hung down with white edges at the end. "You look snappy!" She exclaimed, clapping as she jumped up and down." _

"Geeze, I guess she is a pussy too." Ragnarok muttered, giving up on making any of this cool in the least bit. "Everyone knows that Fairy Godmothers don't exist and sure as HELL don't jump around and act all giddy over making CLOTHES."

"W-well, maybe this one does?" Crona tried to reason but there was no way one could reason with Ragnarok. "No one would act like that!"

"But Kid-kun…"

"Is a pussy too!"

"BOYS!" Maka shouted causing the two to momentarily stop. "Sorry Maka-chan." Crona hung his head and Ragnarok took this as a good moment to give Crona a good hit on the head. "OW!" He rubbed his head.

"Look, let's keep going. And don't do that Ragnarok- we are TRYING to get Crona to fall asleep."

"Whatever."

"_Cronaderilla was surprised at how he looked and gave the fairy a small smile. "T-thank you." He stuttered as per his usual way of talking. Kim nodded before directing him outside. "Don't worry about the chores, because we are going to the ball!" She snapped her fingers and all the chores were done, much to his shock."_

"_Wait, we are going to the ball, oh and here I thought this outfit was just my new workgear!" _Ragnarok taunted. _"At l-least it beats those maid outfits…"_ Crona taunted back much to Ragnarok's annoyance.

"_Kim laughed. "I guess you are right. But it's time to get ready! You are going to that Space Ball and I'm making sure of it!" She snapped her fingers some more and a flying rocket propelled carriage appeared. "Hm, we need something to drive it. A rat would be nice to make into a horse but…" She looked to the ground and then turned her attention to the nearby pond in the front. As soon as she spotted the creatures, she grabbed 3-4 of them and brought them over. "Salamanders will work just as fine. Though, we need to feed them with jellybeans!" _

"Salamanders? Really?"

"What?" Maka replied. "I think they are cute."

"And you feed them with jellybeans?"

"Yes, everyone likes jellybeans!" She smiled to Crona who only shivered. "As long as they aren't the chocolate covered-"

"NO! Don't even mention it. Never mention it again. EVER."

An awkward silence fell upon the room.

"…_So yes, the salamanders were put in Cronaderilla's hands and Kim took out a bag of jellybeans to feed one to each of the four. When she had finished, she snapped her fingers. "Let's get this show on the road!" 1, 2, 3, 4 snaps later- Cronaderilla was hiding behind Kim. The four salamanders had been transformed into dragons. "Now we will be able to fly up and make it to the Space Ball!" The pinkette shook his head."_

"_Yah, no way I'm I going into that carriage if dragons are guiding it! When they used to be salamanders too! What the hell is your problem anyway lady?" _Ragnarok cried out, quite clearly not getting the fact that dragons are a good source of flight and as such, it would be better than trying to use horses anyhow.

"_Oh Cronaderilla," Kim laughed. "Dragons are good to use. So please don't be scared." He poked his head out from behind the fairy and watched the dragons closely. They neither seemed interested in him nor his tasty human flesh. It was made more clear when Kim threw some more jellybeans and the dragons ate them up."_

"_Well- go on, get in!" Kim then pushed the boy into the egg shaped carriage and closed the door behind him."_

"Well, now it looks more like the Fairy Godmother is kidnapping him!" Ragnarok gleefully exclaimed, laughing obnoxiously. When he saw the looks Maka was giving him, he sighed. "What? I'm just having fun?"

"_Kim tied up the dragons to the carriage and with a flip of the reins, they took to the skies- heading towards to the Space Ball and whatever reason for Kim wanting Cronaderilla to go so badly. But as they were flying, Kim yelled back to him. "Oh! I almost forgot! Don't stay there past the stroke of midnight!" Cronaderilla looked out the window to his companion. "But why?"_

"_Because something horrible will happen if you don't! So just trust me!" _Ragnarok added and it was clear that now, he had something planned. Something that could potentially disturb and scar his meister even more.

"_With that ominous foreshadowing out of the way, Cronaderilla was able to relax as the sight of the ship came into view…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>And I need to stop here for now. *yawns* Its getting late and this fanfic is only half-way through! Well, I'll try to get up the 2nd part tomorrow then! See you then!


End file.
